Linasera Corona sacra
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51186 |no = 1617 |element = Luce |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Una discepola dell’Imperatore Oscuro Alza Masta, uno dei sei Dèi Imperiali, che detiene il potere della resurrezione. Dopo che quattro dei Sei Dèi Imperiali furono uccisi, scoppiò presto un conflitto tra i due fratelli sopravvissuti. Linasera era una servitrice di fiducia del più giovane dei due, ma non partecipò alla battaglia. Il fratello maggiore, che si era alleato con gli dèi sigillati, trionfò in battaglia e sigillò il più giovane in un altro mondo. A questo punto anche Linasera scomparve, anche se una teoria sostiene che abbia sacrificato la sua stessa vita per la rinascita del suo padrone. |summon = Servirò solo un essere, per tutta la vita. Questo non cambierà mai... |fusion = Le mie labbra esistono per elogiarlo. Le mie mani esistono per guarire le sue ferite. La mia vita esiste per la sua resurrezione. |evolution = |hp_base = 5179 |atk_base = 1808 |def_base = 2033 |rec_base = 2176 |hp_lord = 7375 |atk_lord = 2446 |def_lord = 2755 |rec_lord = 2938 |hp_anima = 8267 |rec_anima = 2700 |atk_breaker = 2684 |def_breaker = 2517 |def_guardian = 2993 |atk_guardian = 2206 |hp_oracle = 7315 |rec_oracle = 3295 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 620 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |ccant = 42 |ls = Luna del Guaritore |lsdescription = +50% DIF, REC e PS massimi; ripristino PS a ogni turno; i danni subiti possono ripristinare i PS |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 25% chance to heal 20% damage & heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec |bb = Pioggia di Benedizioni |bbdescription = Combo di 13 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; aggiunge bassa probabilità di resistenza a 1 attacco KO; grande ripristino dei PS; i danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS e aumentare la barra BB per 3 turni |bbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec, 20% chance to heal 15-20% damage, fills 3-6 BC & 10% chance to resist 1 KO attack |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 31 |ccbbt = 13 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Lucentezza Vitae |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 17 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; aggiunge bassa probabilità di resistenza a 1 attacco KO; grande ripristino dei PS; grande ripristino PS per 3 turni; annulla danni critici ed elementali per 1 turno |sbbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec, heals 3000-3500 + 15% Rec per turn & 10% chance to survive |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Meir delle Lodi |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 21 attacchi di luce su tutti; probabile ripristino degli alleati dallo stato KO; i danni subiti ripristinano enormemente i PS x3 turni; annulla danni critici ed elementali x3 turni; enorme riduzione danni da tutte le creature x1 turno |ubbnote = 100% all element mitigation, heals 100% damage taken & 30% chance to revive with 50% HP |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Rito della Rinascita |esitem = |esdescription = Probabile resistenza a 1 attacco KO; i danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS |esnote = 40% chance to survive & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 51187 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = 50191 |evomats6 = 50191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = I 6 Imperatori Divini |addcatname = Linasera 7 }}